flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10,' ---- Hiddenshade and Cardinalblaze both barred their fangs. "And if you don't leave..." Cardinalblaze began, her fur spiking. "...You'll regret it." Hiddenshade finished, lashing his tail.---- Stormkit glared up at Scorchclaw, lashing his dark tail.Silverstar 22:59, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "I won't put my tail between my legs and act like a coward," Scorchclaw snarled, his green eyes bright. Birchtail coughed up more blood, barely breathing. "I...I....I-...I- Lo-...v....e y-....o...u.." Stammered Birchtail, gazing up at his mate. Flamestar 22 23:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong glared at Scorchclaw, her fur fluffed up in annoyance. "If your smart," She hissed, her tail lashing. "You won't dare attack Birchtail with us around!" She growled deep in her throat, looking twice her size. "So, I suggest you go. Now!" She unsheathed her claws and flexed them angrily. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Make me," Snarled Scorchclaw. "The only idiots here are you. Just look at FlameClan, they're weak! They couldn't even defend themselves from a kit! You've been destroyed by DarkClan!" Flamestar 22 23:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong narrowed her eyes, her tail lashing in pursuit. "I doubt you want scars!" She roared, ramming into Scorchclaw. "FlameClan is strong, and loyal unlike you, you piece of fox-dung!" She hissed in his ear. Unsheathing her thorny claws, she drove them into Scorchclaws chest. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Scorchclaw coughed up a bit of blood. "Loyal? Flamestar wouldn't save a helpless dying fox!" He growled. "Wound me, even kill me if you'd like! But there's one thing you should know. Darkness is coming to the Clan, and it will be destroyed." Flamestar 22 23:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong held Scorchclaw firmly to the ground, her teeth bared in a snarl. "Will you go peacefully? Or do I have to make you?!" She glared at him, "Don't tell me about loyalty! You obviously don't know what it is!" She snapped at him, her gaze softening as she saw Hiddenshade. "Believe me! We're very loyal! Cats are brave enough to save others! Others are very kind and generous." She shot affectionate look at Hiddenshade when she said that. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "That's because a fox isn't someone who deserves to be loyal to." Russetpaw snarled, her blazing blue eyes flickering to the tom. "FlameClan isn't weak! Its more powerful than your mangy paws or DarkClan's!" The red-furred apprentice hissed, her tail whisking wildly. "You've been exiled by Flamestar, leave or be destroyed!" Russetpaw turned and padded to Hiddenshade, casting glances at Lilysong. Ripple.of.mc 23:22, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Wait," Flamestar ordered, watching as Scorchclaw rose to his paws. "Let him speak." Scorchclaw stared at them blankly, his eyes shattering. "What exactly do you fox-dungs think loyalty is?" Scorchclaw snarled. Flamestar 22 23:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze wrapped a paw around her mate's. "Hang on my dear, Jasminepetal has done all she can..."---- Hiddenshade stood beside his apprentice, narrowing his eyes sharply. If the exiled tom even thought about harming his newly made trainee, he'd kill him with a single blow, that was for sure. Stormkit bounced beside the apprentice and mentor, his tail lashing.Silverstar 23:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed softly, trying to speak. He tried to stand up, but failed. "What would you know? FlameClan is coming to an end, and only I can save it." Scorchclaw snapped, his tail lashing as he prepared to exit Camp. Flamestar 22 23:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw, waking, gasped as her throat burned like fire. "You..' she growled. "You monster!You don't belong here! Leave!" Her brief period of strength was gone, and she collapsed to fight again with the demons that haunted her dreams. Stormver 23:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "You idiots have no idea what's coming," Scorchclaw hissed, his tail lashing as he exited the Camp. Flamestar closed her eyes darkly. Another traitor...But what was he talking about when he said FlameClan was going to be destroyed?... Flamestar 22 23:41, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw slashed at Scorchclaw in her dream. "Ha," she smirked. "You're nothing!" She bit into his throat, happiness flooding through her. ---Silverstorm blinked open her eyes. "W-What happened?" she stammered. "Flamestar? What's happened to my kit?" I really hope everything's okay... Stormver 23:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flexed his claws, growling quietly. "Good thing he left, I would've roasted him."---- Stormkit lashed his tail once more, his glare following Scorchclaw as he left. "Next time he shows his ugly face, things aren't going to be nearly ''as pretty, 'cause I'll be an apprentice!" He spat, his dark gray tabby fur spiking in anger.'Silverstar' 23:51, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "I- I- I don't know," Flamestar stammered. Blossomstripe sat in the Warriors Den, her sleek tortioseshell fur glistening in the sunlight. "Wolfpaw, come here please," Flamestar meowed. Flamestar 22 23:52, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded to Russetpaw, rising to his paws and stretching slightly. "I want you to get a bite to eat and get some rest, it's been a looong day." He muttered, his fur still bristling along his strong spine. His gaze drifted to Flamestar, wondering what she was up to.'Silverstar' 23:54, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw blinked in amusement at Stormkit, "That's right, Scorchclaw wouldn't dare set a paw in FlameClan territory again!" She purred, her pelt slightly stinging. "Thank you Hiddenshade." Russetpaw turned to her mentor, dipping her head before disappearing into the bushes. Ripple.of.mc 23:57, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "You will need a new mentor. Scorchclaw has been exhiled from FlameClan, and we cannot afford to lose more Warriors. Wolfpaw, from this moment on, your mentor will be Lilysong." Flamestar 22 23:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw sighed, barely able to stand. "I'll be the best apprentice ever," she yawned. Silverstorm had already stood and limped towards the warriors' den. Wolfpaw closed her eyes, hoping she could finally walk toward the apprentice den. Stormver 00:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail let out a heavy sigh, trying to stand up. Finally, he succeeded and rose to his paws. He stumbled towards Cardinalblaze, landing on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He drifted. Flamestar 22 00:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed up at Flamestar, his eyes glowing. "Can we be apprentices?" He asked, his blue eyes round with excitement. Duskpaw would be made a warrior the day he and his littermates became apprentices, so that meant Stormkit could have Flamestar as a mentor! Then he could be leader one day!!---- Cardinalblaze nuzzled Birchtail's face affectionately, letting out a rumbly purr. "As long as you're ok..."'Silverstar' 00:08, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong glanced at Flamestar, Does she think I'm capable of having an apprentice? She touched noses with Wolfpaw, a gleam in her eyes. "What should we start with, Wolfpaw?" She purred gently, her tail waving behind. Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:26, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement as he watched Stormkit. He did see that tomkit becoming leader one day, taking after his father. But, that was in Hiddenshade's eyes. The black-and-silver warrior turned, stretching once more before sauntering to the freshkill pile.'Silverstar' 00:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Not just yet, you have a few moons to go," Chuckled Flamestar, her green eyes showing tiredness. "I'm...F-i-n-e..." Birchtail stammered, falling to the ground, and smacking his head against the floor. Flamestar 22 00:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm's eyes clouded with worry as Birchtail's head hit the ground. --Wolfpaw opened her eyes in surprise. "W-What?" She yowled. As she spotted Lilysong, her tail tip twitched, ashamed. "Sorry," she whispered. "I've had a long day." Stormver 00:45, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze helped her mate up, worry glowing in her blue gaze. "Sweetheart? Do you need to see Frostleaf or Jasminepetal?" Her voice was worrisome yet soothing as she stroked her tail down his back.---- Stormkit frowned, gazing at his father with his blue eyes full of fear. "D-Dad? Are you alright?"'Silverstar' 01:07, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "I...I'm fine," Birchtail insisted, limping over to his mate. "Okay, fine. No, I'm not okay.." Flamestar 22 01:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm stood up, groaning as her body called her back to her nest. "You're not okay," she murmured. "Go to Jasminepetal and stay with her." She yawned and limped out of the nursery towards her old nest in the warriors' dem. Stormver 01:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Then c'mon, we need you." Cardinalblaze murmured, letting Birchtail lean against her as she escorted him to Frostleaf. Cardinalblaze gently lay her mate down in a nest, her paw gently placed on his.'Silverstar' 01:27, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw heaved as she emerged into camp, picking out a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Lifting it in her jaws, she carried it over to the Apprentice's den. Settling down, Russetpaw started to eat the mouse in ravenous bites. She casted nervous glances at Birchtail, wondering if he would get better. Ripple.of.mc 01:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed down at his father with round eyes, Scarletkit sitting beside her brother with a frown. "Is daddy gonna be alright?" She asked her massive brother, gazing up at him with a worrisome gaze. Stormkit gently wrapped his tail around his sister, doing his best to reassure her. "Yeah, yeah..."'Silverstar' 01:30, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail leaned on his mates shoulder for support, blood trickling down his pelt. He moaned in pain as Cardinalblaze lied him down, his eyes clenched shut. Flamestar 22 01:33, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf applied cobwebs and marigold to the deputy's wounds, while Jasminepetal gave Cardinalblaze a poppy seed for her mate. "Here," Cardinalblaze murmured, nudging the poppy seed near her mate's mouth, her voice soft and soothing.'Silverstar' 01:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail's insides flooded with pain. He inched forward, pain surging through him. He ate the herbs slowly, his ears pinning as he bended his head downwards. Flamestar 22 01:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw shifted her gaze to the apprentice's den, crawling into the den. Yawning, she fell asleep in her den, curling her tail over her muzzle. Ripple.of.mc 01:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed down at his father, Scarletkit pressed up against him in fear.----- Cardinalblaze pressed close to her mate after the Medicine Cats finished treating him.'Silverstar' 01:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail let out a soft, painful cry. Moaning, he licked Cardinalblaze behind the ears. "He needs to rest," Flamestar told them. "His wounds are deep. Let him rest, and we'll see how he is tommorow." Flamestar 22 01:46, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze nodded, wishing her mate a goodnight's sleep before leading their kits in to the nursery. Stormkit was hesitant to leave, but eventually followed.'Silverstar' 01:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm yawned and curled up in her old nest, sleep coming on immediately. --- Wolfpaw sat in the apprentice den. "Hi, Russetpaw," she yawned. "I'm exhausted. My throat hurts like crazy right now." Stormver 01:54, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw blinked, bleary eyed. "Me too..." She mewed, stretching out her front paws. The apprentice turned to Wolfpaw, yawning. "At least you're better." She added, smiling wearily. Ripple.of.mc 01:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe lied his tail on Scorchclaw's shoulder, grinning evily. "Don't worry. You'll see the end of FlameClan soon. If they weren't foolish enough to listen, let them. They have no idea what's coming." Flamestar 22 02:00, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw sighed, her eyes closing. "I'll see you later.." she muttered to Russetpaw. ---Creekshine walked into the brambles. "Hello?" He called. "Anyone there?" He decided to walk out, taking a risk. "Where's the leader?" Stormver 16:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit sat on the stone cold ground, shivering in pain and fear. Flamestar padded through camp, spotting the rogue. "Yes, I'm present. What do you need?" Flamestar 22 16:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze escorted her daughter into the nursery to keep her warm.---- Stormkit growled at the new cat, his tail lashing defensively.'Silverstar' 16:11, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine lashed his tail, his mind worrying about his mate. "I need to ask a favor," he murmured. "How would you like a few new apprentices and a warrior to join your Clan?" Stormver 16:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Flamestar asked strangely. Why was a rogue asking for more cats. "We have quite enough cats," She murmered. "But I suppose none or less is to many.." Emberkit squealed helplessly, her pelt dripping with blood. Her tail thumped against the ground painfully as her mother dropped her. Flamestar 22 16:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously, how are they all getting injured, the MC's said they treated everyone...) Cardinalblaze took her daughter to the Medicine CAt, while Stormkit barred his fangs.'Silverstar' 16:20, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ((No, Emberkit was thrown away, remember?)) Emberkit squealed, her body feeling like it was going to break. Shadowkit sat back, his tail held high. He smirked, remembering Scorchclaw as he attacked his father. ''Such..Power...Such glory.. Flamestar 22 16:22, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, but the MC's just treated everyone....) Frostleaf treated Emberkit again.---- Cardinalblaze put Scarletkit to be, but Stormkit remained outside the nursery, glaring at the intruder.Silverstar 16:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh.." Creekshine sighed. "I just heard your warrior, Scorchclaw, be thrown into exile, so I thought you'd want more warriors.." He glanced at the ground, sadness foreshadowing his gaze. "I'm one of the best hunters around here, but I guess me, my mate, and her kits won't be welcome.." Stormver "Who exactly are you referring to?" Flamestar asked, cocking her head slightly. Birchtail moaned quietly, opening his eyes slowly. "...Cardinalblaze?...Where's Cardinalblaze...?" Flamestar 22 16:30, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze hurried to her mate's side. "Yes, Birchtail?"Silverstar 16:33, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "I...need you..." He stammered, rising to his paws slowly. Blood continued to drip from his pelt, a slight stab of pain rumbling at his belly. "Where's the kits? Are they..Okay..?" Flamestar 22 16:35, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently rested her head on his. "They're safe, my sweet, stay strong."Silverstar 16:36, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously, Creekshine's a nervous reck.) Creekshine's claws gripped the ground, the only way he could stop himself from flinching. "My name is Creekshine," he said nervously. "I'm talking about Stormwillow." He felt a nervous lump form in his throat. "S-She is m-my mate." He braced himself for an angry response. "I found her and hunted for her. She and her kits are alive and healthy." He couldn't stop the words from coming out. Stormver 16:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "I'll try.." He murmered, sighing softly. He stumbled slightly, finally stading up on his paws. "I'm just..Glad Stormwillow is okay," Flamestar muttered, seemingly welcoming to the loner. "I am thinking of reassuring her into the Clan, as well as her kits." Flamestar 22 16:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit snarled, spiking out his fur. "She messes with my family one more time, and so help me, she'll be dead by sunrise!!" The protective kit spat, flexing his claws and muscles angrily to show he meant it.Silverstar 16:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine's eyes lit up. "Y-you mean it?!?" He gasped. "She wouldn't hurt anyone, I swear by StarClan!" He sheathed his claws, excitement bubbling inside him. "She adopted two more, but she is just fine. She feels bad about her actions in the past. She really wants to be part of the Clan." Stormver 16:55, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit snarled, pinning his ears to the back of his skull. "Then how dare you do such a thing to StarClan, she's a traitor! Keep her away from my family, or she'll regret showing her face!" The tabby tom spat, huddling little Emberkit into the nursery.Silverstar 16:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar flickered her gaze back and forth to the two cats. "Both of you, silence! Stormwillow has learned her lesson, and who are we to be so cold-hearted? If she wants a second chance, I will gladly give it to her. Loyalty does mean everything to a Clan member, but no cat can always be loyal." Flamestar 22 17:12, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "She tried killing my mother, she's had three different second chances." Stormkit snarled under his breath, nudging Scarletkit and Emberkit into their nest, waiting for his mother to return to the nursery. He was sick of this "Stormwillow", as she had taken things too far.Silverstar 17:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine glared at Stormkit. "Your leader is correct. She would have loyalty beyond measure and I'd be sure of that." His tail lashed, and his usual calm gaze was hard with anger. "Did you even see her lay a claw onto your mother's pelt?" He snarled. "Stormwillow is one of the most misunderstood cats I've ever heard of. Stormver 17:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (dont start this again -_-) "No, but she didn't even lay cobwebs on her when she was bleeding to death, and was the only one who could help. She attacked my Grandfather and Silverstorm, I believe she should be exiled, now stay away from my family." Stormkit meowed in a warning tone, sitting outside the nursery to guard it.Silverstar 17:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (It was Stormkit who decided to make a big deal about it..) Creekshine lashed his tail. "She was in isolation for two moons." He turned back to Flamestar, muttering, "He won't be happy if she returns.." An angry growl rumbled in his throat. Giving Stormkit a final glare, he turned towards the camp entrace. Stormver 17:26, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (Um, she attacked cats and pretty much let Cardinal die, so he has a reason) Stormkit and Scarletkit snorted. "Who made you a warrior anyways? You haven't even been accepted in!" Scarletkit spat, her tail tip twitched as she stood beside her brother.Silverstar 17:27, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Calm yourselves, both of you," Flamestar ordered. "Stormwillow may be welcomed back in, but if any trouble happens, she will again need to leave." Emberkit pressed close to Stormkit in fear. "Is that rogue gonna kill us?" She said scaredly. Flamestar 22 17:30, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit nuzzled Emberkit's head gently. "Don't worry, that big meanie will have to go through me first, and she won't be able to." He cooed, licking his sister's ear.Silverstar 17:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine sighed in relief, walking out of the camp. At least she'll be welcomed. He walked to the Waterfall. Stormver 17:33, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Archive..?)) Emberkit squealed in delight as her brothers soothing words flowed out. Birchtail hobbled to the Nursery, standing tall beside his kits. "Hello my little ones." Flamestar 22 17:36, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (Not yet, there's still plenty room) Stormkit gently nudged Scarletkit to her paws, escorting his other sister to the Medicine Cat Den. "Hi dad!" Stormkit greeted in a happy tone, sitting down beside his mother.Silverstar 17:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine and Stormwillow walked in with their five kits. Setting her two kits down, Stormwillow called to Flamestar, "These are Nightkit, Sparrowkit, Streamkit, Heronkit, and Magpiekit." She leaned down to lick Heronkit, who had been released from his foster father's jaws. She glanced at Creekshine with love in her eyes. "My kits and myself are honored to join this Clan, as goes with my mate, Creekshine." Her tail twined with Creekshine's and she gathered her kits to sit between them. Stormver 17:44, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ((It's so laggy though V:)) Birchtail picked Stormkit up by the scruff, his eyes gleaming with pride. He set him down gently, purring. "You'll all soon be apprentices. I am so proud of you!" He purred. Flamestar gazed at the kits, her ears flattenend. "I can see they have quite the enthusiasm. Creekshine, you may honorably be accepted into the Clan. You need to promise to keep your Clanmates safe at all costs, protect them with your life, and follow the Warrior code." Flamestar 22 17:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit nuzzled his father's chin, while Cardinalblaze pressed close to Birchtail. "I wanna be mentored by you or Flamestar!" Stormkit beamed, a purr rumbling in his throat.Silverstar 17:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail purred happily, nuzzling Stormkit softly. "You have a moon to go," He purred, his tail-tip flicking as his mate sat beside him. "You'll be great warriors," He meowed, knealing down to lick Stormkits' ears. Flamestar 22 17:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "We all do!" Creekshine yowled happily. Purring, he licked his mate's shoulder. Stormwillow purred ajd rested her head on his shoulder. I couldn't be happier, he thought. Stormver 17:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred softly, nuzzling Birchtail's cheek. "Man, it's going to feel weird not having our little trouble-makers running around in the nursery." She murmured with a sad sigh, gazing down at Stormkit as he played with Scarletkit.Silverstar 17:54, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, indeed it will," Birchtail replied, looking down at his kits with a smile. Flamestar 22 18:00, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow licked her kits' heads, purring. "We'll be so happy here," she whispered to her mate. Stormver 18:14, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail gazed outside the Nursery, his eyes glaring bitterly. "What is she ''doing here?" He hissed, his voice cold and angered. Flamestar 22 18:24, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Pricking her ears, Stormwillow glanced in Birchtail's direction. Her ears slunk back, worry causing her to hunch down. ''He's going to kill me... Her body shook violently with worry. ---Creekshine stood up over his mate's violently shaking body. "Shhh," he whispered to her. "She wants to join the Clan, as do I. We mean no harm to you or anyone here. Her kits are not foes; we only mean to be friends with all of you." He sighed and licked his mate's shoulder. "My name is Creekshine, and I am Stormwillow's mate." Stormver 18:51, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Mate?!" Birchtail growled, his tail lashing. He stood up defensivly, his eyes glaring. "You don't deserve a mate, you never did!" Birchtail yowled. Flamestar padded into the Nursery, her eyes flickering back and forth calmly. Flamestar 22 19:12, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine lashed his tail. "She's my mate!" He growled. "I've already sworn loyalty for all my family anyway." He leaned over Stormwillow protectivly, his mate leaning against his belly fur. She was crying; all the snuffling and sniffing determined that. "Leave my mate alone. She fears you now." He glared at Birchtail, his tail guarding his kits. "Flamestar," he growled, "Your deputy is hurting my mate." Stormver 19:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Hurting? I never laid a claw on you!" Birchtail snapped. Flamestar sighed, her tail-tip thumping against the ground. "Flamestar, are you mouse-brained?!" Flamestar 22 19:27, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "You hurt her before she was isolated," Creekshine growled as his mate continued to cry. "You've scared her. She fears you. You are why she's so scared." He lashed his tail and licked Stormwillow's shoulder. "To me, she's pretty and misunderstood. I admire that because I was misunderstood myself." He glared at Birchtail, anger boiling inside him. "She told me everything." Glancing at Flamestar, his face pleading, he growled, "You all think she's someone she isn't." Stormver 19:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "She almost killed my mate!" Birchtail snarled. Flamestar sighed once again, Emberkit backing up scaredly. "Tell that to Hiddenshade..." She grunted. Flamestar 22 19:59, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine grunted in annoyance and slunk over towards Flamestar, his mate and her kits following. Helping his mate, he glared at Birchtail. --- Stormwillow sunk to the ground, beckoning her kits to suckle at her belly. She glanced up at Flamestar, her eyes pleading for help. They hate me. I'm not going to be welcomed well.. Stormver 20:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Magpiekit followed after his mother, his eyes were open into slits as he guided his younger sister, Heronkit. The black and white kit pressed closely to his mother, his whiskers poking at her belly. Ripple.of.mc 20:44, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw blinked in confusion at Birchtail and the strangers. "I wasn't there when it happened, but." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "You need to let her join, Birchtail! She has kits, they need shelter and a proper home! Cardinalblaze didn't die, isn't that what matters!" The red-furred apprentice burst out, her gaze nervously flickering to Stormwillow. Ripple.of.mc 20:46, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan